Los nuevos vecinos
by Ale686
Summary: UA. Nicolo tienen nuevos vecinos y no parece pensar que son tan raros como sus papás dicen.


**Los nuevos vecinos.**

Su mamá está muy feliz. Casi tanto como hace unos cinco días, tal vez más que esa ocasión.

Moviéndose con pasos de baile mientras usa la cocina, ella canta. Nicolo no tiene que preguntarle, aunque le pida que lo haga, porque lo dice fuerte y claro. Habrá vecinos nuevos a los que dar la bienvenida en la casa que desocuparon hace una semana los vecinos anteriores. Muy bien, pero, ¿qué tiene eso de bueno? Su mamá le toca con el cucharón en la cabeza y lo empuja diciéndole sobre dejar que ella haga todo. No quiere que su hijo se lleve el crédito por los platos que hará, ni las felicitaciones de lo bien que cocina.

—Pero no olvides que todo se trata de darles la bienvenida.

—¿Estás segura de que no es un festejo tardío porque se fueron los Braun?

—¡Se fueron los Braun! —Exclama, sin ocultar en el momento que desborda alegría a pesar de que las anteriores veces los negó, diciendo que festejar la partida de alguien no es lo que hace la gente buena como ellos. No obstante, parece que se ve fuera de lugar, pues busca corregir—. Es decir, no… No, hijo. Los Braun eran una…

A Nicolo tampoco es que le importe, así que cambia de tema preguntando qué llevará. Y luego son varios minutos de su mamá explicando cómo y con qué preparó cada plato. Hizo una entrada, el segundo plato y postre. Se notaba a kilómetros lo pretenciosa que estaba siendo, mas sin una segunda intención.

—¿No me quieres acompañar?

—No…

—Te hará bien conocer gente nueva.

—Lo dices como si fuera un ermitaño… No, gracias.

Y frunce el ceño antes de irse. Él mientras se prepara algo, aunque al llegar su padre le quita lo que preparó al punto que debe hacer más.

Está sentado en la mesa cuando su mamá vuelve de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos… Lo hace con con un aire de disgusto, por decir menos. Nicolo piensa que le echará la bronca porque no quiso ir con ella, su papá de hecho está por culparlo por esto cuando mira la cara de su esposa.

—¿Cómo te fue con los nuevos vecinos?

—Son de campo. ¡Son unos campesinos! —dice su mamá, como si eso explicara todo.

De hecho, así es. Le hace a Nicolo preguntarse qué clase de gente será exactamente.

Al día siguiente, escucha hablar sobre una chica nueva en el salón de un compañero con quien comparte clase de inglés, pero sin prestarle mayor atención.

Esa tarde al llegar a casa, su mamá está llena de nervios por el sonido del martillo mientras toman té. Se desespera, culpando a los poco civilizados campesinos que tiene a lado. Como que martillaran para arreglar o lo que hicieran, no fuese normal. Lo raro, él le dice, es el sonido de pájaros que hay.

—Las trajo un cacharro viejo, oxidado y sucio mientras tenía clases —Espeta ella, moviendo el arroz bruscamente en la olla mientras ella le ayuda cortando el pollo e intenta no ser salpicado por los granos calientes que volaron.

Cuando su papa llegó unas horas después, se burló sobre que el vecino nuevo quería comenzar su rancho aquí. Aparentemente, hacía un gallinero.

En la tarde comienzan a calmarse las gallinas y dejan de oírse a medida que anochece.

Sin embargo, pasan las horas y cuando todos duermen, regresa. Primero es un conjunto de gritos locos, luego se calman y es solo uno. Después el mismo pero más intenso.

Nicolo no sabe de dónde han salido, pero a plena madrugada es su despertador unos terribles… Lo que sea que digan las gallinas. Solo sabe que ese canto maldito bien puede ser una invocación satánica, porque hace sus tímpanos doler. Debe tener algo que ver, el no estar acostumbrado a sonidos tan agudos. Son cinco minutos así, y oye el grito de su padre desde la habitación contigua quien reclamaba con su madre no impedirle ir.

—¡No puedes llevar tu escopeta! —su madre exigía.

Ella no era una mujer de animales, o no de animales de granja, así que le llamó para que fuera al jardín y ayudarle. Como si Nicolo supiera algo.

Intentar atrapar a la gallina le costó dos picoteos en el brazo, mas luego en animal se calmó dejando de correr en el jardín de atrás. No a causa suya, sino de una voz femenina llamando del otro lado de la cerca. Una chica alza la cabeza, despeinada y con cara de despertarse recién, se trepa del árbol hasta estar a suficiente altura para saltar donde ellos.

La escena la hace ver casi como una salvadora bajada del cielo, por cómo los rayos del sol van detrás de ella. Él extiende los brazos de forma tonta, como si a esa distancia pudiera atraparla si resbala, pero ella cae doblando las rodillas y solo se soba un poco una, para luego ir tras la gallina.

Oye a su padre hablar de invasión a la propiedad y sacarla corriendo con su escopeta, pero no lo hace cuando ella se acerca al animal y lo atrapa fácilmente.

Nicolo siente bochorno gracias a la chica que sostiene al ave de las patas, como si fuera un racimo. Y él intentando tener cuidado…

—Pensé que hicieron un corral, ¿cómo se escapó la maldita gallina? —su papá exige, tratando de ocultar que también está impresionado.

La vecina se voltea rápidamente, mirándoles nerviosa como si no debiera estar ahí. Pero no responde—. No es una gallina, es un gallo —luego acomoda un brazo debajo del ave.

—Oh, qué bien, un gallo-¡¿Y CÓMO RAYOS SE ESCAPÓ?!

—B-Bueno… El gallo, pues... ¡Voló!

—¿Voló? —Nicolo repite sin creérselo. ¿Desde cuando las gallinas o gallos hacen eso?

—¡Sí, VOLÓ! —Dice ella feliz, nerviosa. ¿Qué está mal? Porque algo parece fuera de lugar aquí.

—No nos quieras ver la cara de tontos, niña —su padre reclama—, las gallinas no vuelan.

—Es un gallo —ella repite.

—¡Lo que sea, no vuelan!

Una parte de Nicolo tiene gana se reír de que le toman el pelo a su papá, mas la forma en que se ella se encoge al grito, le hace sentir lástima.

—En realidad. Creo que los gallos y gallinas salvajes sí pueden —expone, algo dudoso. No recuerda con exactitud cómo se les diferencia, solo esa pequeña información.

La chica desaliñada dirige la cabeza a Nicolo, como agradeciendo con la mirada su comentario.

—Voló —clama, hacia su padre y madre haciendo seña con la mano libre mientras el gallo mueve la cabeza.

—¡¿Entonces por qué diablos no hicieron una cerca con techo?! —la mamá de Nicolo reclama, perdiendo la paciencia.

La chica se queda muda, se ve que no pensó en eso.

—Bueno, no construí un techo porque las gallinas y los gallos que tenemos no vuelan —una voz sobresalta a todos.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y barba estaba del otro lado de la cerca. Aunque de él solo pueden ver la cabeza.

—Buenos días —saluda con un acento extraño, pero menos raro de lo que se oye en televisión cuando lo imitan.

—Buenos días —saluda Nicolo con inseguridad. Su mamá dice lo mismo en voz baja.

—Quería ver como mi hija tonta arreglaba esto —dice, en dirección a la chica—. Ahora diles la verdad, Sasha.

La castaña de nombre Sasha, parece que tiene ganas de patear el piso.

—Quería sacar huevos del gallinero y se me escapó antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta —Emite, avergonzada. Hablando de eso, el gallo canta y revolotea las patas. Se está dando la vuelta para irse cómo vino pero usando la cerca esta vez.

—Sasha —El mayor reitera, viendo severamente.

—También disculpen por pasar a su casa sin llamar —dice de espaldas.

El mayor recibe el gallo y le dice algo rápidamente en voz baja. Entonces, el adulto se dirige a ellos una vez más.

—Mi esposa dijo que le pasará sus cacerolas luego, gracias otra vez, señora —asiente y se va.

La chica se vuelve. Mira con inseguridad a ellos. ¿Otra disculpa?

—¿Me dejarían salir por su puerta? —pregunta.

Las miradas de sus padres cuando no hay gente y están enojados, pueden ser duras. Rompe el silencio hablando primero.

—Solo… Solo ve.

Ella le mira en agradecimiento, caminando demasiado rápido para salir.

—Ve abrirle —le dice su madre, cuando todos ya estaban yendo detrás para vigilarla de cerca a la chica. Decidió ir a la cocina, dejándole la labor a él.

Nicolo toma las llaves, aun un tanto anonadado de aquella primera impresión que le dio la chica. Al llegar a la parte delantera, Sasha parece estar a punto de decir algo, mas calla al oír las llaves.

—Gracias —murmura, apenas dándole un vistazo y se va rápidamente en dirección a su casa.

Él ni tiene tiempo para decir algo, así que solo queda pensando en cómo esto ha sido una de las cosas más extrañas en su vida.

No en el mal sentido, por supuesto. Cualquiera que logre discutirle a su papá, tiene sus respetos.

—Me pregunto si tendremos alguna clase juntos.

De hecho, es lo que descubre a la segunda hora de la clase esa misma mañana.


End file.
